School Teachers
by SpangleBangle
Summary: Mr Atem and Mr Ishtar have a class to teach. Who cares about the syllabus, it's time to learn about Egypt. CH. 1 EDITED AND CH.2 ADDED
1. Chapter 1

Just a bit of fun. This chapter was edited and this is the reuploaded version because, well, it needed editing.

Clashshipping, rated M for the next chapter.

Characters (c) Kazuki Takahashi

* * *

><p>The students filed into the classroom reluctantly, wishing they could stay outside in the sunshine. However, the prospect of a lesson with Mr Ishtar and his assistant Mr Atem negated any resentful thoughts they had. These lessons were <em>fun. <em>

"Good morning, class," Mr Ishtar said, writing on the board with an unbelievably squeaky pen that made everyone wince.

"Good morning, Mr Ishtar," they chanted as they took their seats.

"Should I feel shunned?" Mr Atem said playfully, handing out worksheets.

"Good Morning, Mr Atem," the class chanted obediently, making both teaches smile.

"Right, everyone get your books out and copy this down, then spilt into groups of three to discuss." Mr Ishtar said.

Immediately the noise in the room skyrocketed and Mr Ishtar sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Mr Atem smiled and headed over to his colleague, holding a pile of textbooks on one hip rather effeminately and adjusting his thin-rimmed glasses.

"They're not discussing the topic, are they," Mr Ishtar said in a defeated tone.

"They will," Mr Atem replied, raising his voice slightly. "As soon as you _tell them about the homework they have to do on it._"

The unnecessary chat died down and became more productive. That is to say, the gossiping quietened to a barely-perceptible murmur.

"I still ship it," Téa whispered to Miho, who giggled.

"But they're just colleagues," Ryou protested quietly.

"Miho thinks that if you look closely, there are real signs," The blue-haired girl squeaked, and the three glanced over to watch Mr Atem handing over the pile of textbooks to Mr Ishtar, who smiled and gave Mr Atem a rather lingering glance. Mr Atem also stayed slightly longer than was necessary, fussing about and making sure Mr Ishtar had all the books.

Ryou raised his eyebrows.

"See?" Miho and Téa said in unison. "They're obviously into each other!"

Ryou shrugged and made a so-so motion with his hand. As they discussed this, they became so engrossed in their fangirling that they didn't notice Mr Atem wandering around the class, checking on the pupils' progress. They didn't notice him stop behind them and listen in.

"Oh come on, it's totally Ishtar-Atem, not Atem-Ishtar!" Téa said heatedly.

"But they might be into role-reversal," Miho frowned.

"Nah," Ryou muttered. "Atem seems too comfy in his subordinate role."

"Excuse me?" Mr Atem said politely, making them all jump and blush.

"Uh…" Téa said.

"Back to work, if you please," Mr Atem said lightly, wandering on.

The three released the breath they had been unconsciously holding.

"At least it wasn't Sir who heard us," Miho said, turning to the correct page in the textbook.

The other two shuddered, thinking what Mr Ishtar might have deemed an appropriate response to their lack of focus on anything work-related. It could get to the level of the headmaster, Mr G. Kaiba, if Mr Ishtar was _really_ annoyed.

At the front of the class, Mr Ishtar watched the pupils working with varying degrees of enthusiasm. Suddenly he pressed the pen to the board in a long line, creating a torturous squeal that got everyone's attention. All eyes turned to the front and Mr Atem unobtrusively returned to his seat by Mr Ishtar's desk, crossing his legs and watching Mr Ishtar adjust his tie.

"Well, now I've got your attention," Mr Ishtar said, as if nearly murdering pens were an everyday occurrence – which, unfortunately for the class, it was – and started rubbing off the notes on the board. "What did we learn from our little discussion?"

Silence.

"Any opinions anyone would like to share on the topic?"

Silence and shifty looks ensued.

"Don't be shy," Mr Atem said softly, looking expectantly at certain members of the class.

Even more shifty looks were exchanged.

"_Wow_," Mr Ishtar said, nodding slightly to himself. "Well, shall I get the Headmaster in to see what he thinks?"

Several cries of "Oh God no!" exploded from the students and they immediately became more vocal and responsive.

As the discussion went on, Mr Atem idly cleaned his glasses, watching Mr Ishtar out of the corner of his eye. He was wearing a dark purple shirt, sleeves rolled up above the elbow, exposing his bronze arms, and carelessly not tucked into his beige pants, normally-wild hair caught back in a plain black hair tie, in a long blonde ponytail that spiked down his back. Mr Atem felt himself smiling and drew his attention back to the discussion.

"Okay, now read pages 242 to 250," Mr Ishtar instructed them. There was much sighing and longing looks out of the window at the sunshine just begging to be played in, but they obeyed him. They didn't want to face his wrath, or worse yet, the Headmaster. Mr Ishtar sat down in his spinning chair and faced Mr Atem, who smiled slightly as their legs accidentally knocked together.

"Are you sure you're okay to do the presentation, Yami?" Mr Ishtar said quietly, frowning in concern.

Mr Atem nodded, looking down at his hands.

"Well, as long as you're sure."

"I am. I can do it."

Mr Ishtar briefly put his hand on Mr Atem's knee and squeezed lightly, causing the fangirls to squeal under their breath.

"Class," Mr Ishtar said, spinning in his chair – muttering 'whee' under his breath – and clearing his throat. "Mr Atem is now going to teach you about the Egyptian religious rituals."

Mr Atem got to his feet and started drawing hieroglyphics on the board with a practiced hand. "What do we already know, class?" He asked, putting his hands on his hips and surveying the class over the rims of his glasses.

"Mummies!"

"Take the brains out through the nose!"

"Holy cats!"

"Incest!"

Mr Atem raised one eyebrow at the person who had suggested incest, who shuffled and muttered 'sorry' under his breath.

"No, most of that was about the death rituals. What do we already know about the _religion_?" He asked.

"It was a pantheon-based religion," Ryou piped up. Mr Atem smiled encouragingly.

"The gods and goddesses had weird animal heads."

"Ramses and Moses swapped the heads around for a joke, and the head priests had to fast for a month."

"You're thinking of the movie _Prince of Egypt_, Tristan," Mr Atem said patiently. "But thanks for contributing."

"Any other ideas?" Mr Ishtar said, spinning slightly in his chair.

No one put anything further into the discussion.

"Well," Mr Atem said, folding his arms and standing hip-shot, "Like Ryou said, it was a pantheon of gods and goddesses. Would you like to hear the tale from the so-called Book of the Dead? Be prepared to take notes."

The class settled happily. They liked Mr Atem's stories about Egypt, he always made them seem so real, as if he'd been there.

"At first there was only Nun, the dark waters of chaos. One day a hill rose up out of the waters, and we call it Ben-Ben. Don't laugh, this is serious."

Mr Ishtar scowled at the class until the tittering died down, and gestured for Mr Atem to continue. He couldn't help but think that Mr Atem was looking particularly smart today, in a tight long-sleeve burgundy shirt tucked into his even-tighter black trousers, spiky hair tamed back from his face.

"On this hill stood Atum, the first god. Atum coughed and spat out Shu, the god of the air, and Tefnut, the goddess of moisture. Shu and Tefnut had two children. First, there was Geb, the god of the earth. Then, there was Nut, the goddess of the sky."

The class furiously scribbled down the names, asking Mr Atem to explain how they were spelled occasionally.

"Shu lifted Nut up so that she became a canopy over Geb." Mr Atem lifted his arms with an absent smile, making the others smile as well at his obvious joy in the topic. "Nut and Geb had four children named Osiris, Isis, Seth and Nephthys. Osiris was the king of the earth and Isis was the queen."

"They all got a bit randy, didn't they," Joey muttered to Tristan.

"It's because of all the inbreeding," Tristan replied.

"That don't make sense."

Mr Ishtar cleared his throat meaningfully and they turned back to Mr Atem's tale.

"Osiris was a good king, and he ruled over the earth for many years. However, everything was not well. Seth was jealous of Osiris because he wanted to be the ruler of the earth. He grew angrier and angrier until one day he killed Osiris."

Here Mr Atem paused with a frown on his face, seemingly troubled by his own story.

"And then?" a pupil asked.

"Osiris went down into the underworld and Seth remained on earth and became king. Osiris and Isis had one son called Horus. Horus battled against Seth and regained the throne. After that, Horus was the king of the earth and Osiris was the king of the underworld."

"Wait, what about Ra?" Miho asked, idly doodling some fanart of Mr Ishtar and Mr Atem in a closet together.

"Ra was the sun god."

"So how did the Ancient Egyptians worship? Did they just pray whenever, or did they have to go to ceremonies?" someone else asked.

"Well, normally, you see, the priests would—" He suddenly broke off and looked at the floor, looking distressed.

He shook his head and came back to the present. "Uh, where was I?"

"Daily worship," Miho said helpfully.

"Yes, well…" Mr Atem turned to the hieroglyphics he had written on the board and peered at them as if they held the answer. "Um, the everyday folk would…" He put a hand to his head and tapped at his temples.

Mr Ishtar sidled up to the troubled Mr Atem and spoke softly to him, so only the other teacher could hear him. "I can take it from here, if you don't feel up to it."

Mr Atem glanced into the other man's eyes and nodded, a grim twist to his mouth.

"Why don't you go sit down, Yami," Mr Ishtar suggested even quieter. Mr Atem sighed and complied, sitting down and taking his glasses off with an irritated flick of his wrist, sending them skidding across the desk.

Mr Ishtar spared him a concerned glance and smoothly resumed the thread of the lesson until the bell went, signalling the end of class and the start of break. When all the pupils had gone, Mr Ishtar sat down in his chair and surveyed Mr Atem.

"Are you okay?"

"I just wish I could remember, Marik," Mr Atem said in an exasperated voice.

"I know."

"I just feel so… _stupid_ when I can't remember simple things that I looked at in the textbook just a few minutes before."

Mr Ishtar placed his hand over Mr Atem's, his thumb rubbing the knuckles reassuringly. Mr Atem sighed unhappily and pulled away, shuffling papers on Mr Ishtar's desk.

"We should get ready for the next class," he muttered.

"We've got a bit of time," Mr Ishtar said. "And the cupboard needs reorganising."

Mr Atem shrugged wearily, allowing Mr Ishtar to pull him inside the closet and into his arms. Mr Ishtar cradled him, gently stroking the back of his neck. Mr Atem considered stopping this before they were found, but relaxed into Mr Ishtar's embrace anyway, arms sliding about his waist and resting his head on the taller man's shoulder.

"I feel like an idiot when this happens," Mr Atem mumbled.

"Your amnesia's nothing to be ashamed of, Yami," Mr Ishtar replied, rocking him gently from side to side.

"I'm sorry you ended up doing the presentation."

"I've said before, it's not a problem."

"Thank you for understanding, Marik," Mr Atem said in a small voice.

Mr Ishtar cupped Mr Atem's face in his hands and gently kissed him. Mr Atem melted into his arms before pulling back regretfully.

"We shouldn't. We'll be found."

Mr Ishtar stroked his cheek. "We've got a bit of time."

"If Gozuburo finds us—" Mr Atem was stopped halfway as Mr Ishtar kissed away his protests.

"I'll bear the consequences," Mr Ishtar breathed into Mr Atem's ear, somehow making it sound like an innuendo.

A few minutes later the bell rang again, signalling the recommencement of classes. Mr Ishtar rested his forehead against Mr Atem's for a moment before releasing him, and they began making like they had been reorganising the cupboard.

"Yes, it's much tidier now," Mr Atem said as they left the cupboard, the class filing in again.

Tea and Miho started giggling.

"They were in a cupboard together," Téa whispered in a singsong voice. "You know what that means."

Ryou rolled his eyes. "Look, I'm sure there's nothing really going on," he muttered.

However, he didn't see Mr Atem blushingly tucking his shirt back in.


	2. Chapter 2

More~

Clashshipping, foreplay smut but no sex scene. Shock horror, I didn't write one! :) I wrote this to cheer myself up after finishing Controlled, which to be frank gave me soul-pains to write, because I love this pairing so damn much ^^

Characters (c) Kazuki Takahashi

* * *

><p>"Ugh, this is going to be a total nightmare," Mr Atem despaired, looking at the heaps of marking they still had to do, rubbing the back of his neck anxiously.<p>

Mr Ishtar scowled at the piles as well, then at his watch. "C'mon, Yami. We might as well do this at home, the school will be locked up soon."

They stumbled out to Mr Ishtar's car, loaded down with workbooks and reams of paper. Exam season was always a busy time for the teachers as well as the pupils – they had to set special revision tasks, finalise any coursework issues before the deadline, and mark essays and mock papers as usefully and truthfully as they could. None of the teachers in the school had been particularly energetic for the past few weeks; they were as tired as their pupils.

When they arrived in the car park of the flats, one of which they shared, it was starting to rain, the grey, angry-looking clouds that had been hanging around finally breaking and releasing their heavy load.

"This is going to be fun," Mr Ishtar muttered, looking at the downpour that made it almost difficult to see the door to the building, and then at the piles of paper in the backseat.

"I'll get the umbrellas out the back," Mr Atem sighed, ducking out into the rain and running to the boot. It took them several runs to and from the car, but eventually they lugged all the work out into the building. They were both sopping wet, despite the umbrellas, and some of the top sheets were spotted with rain.

In companionable silence they took the lift up to their floor, dripping on the floor. When they were inside their flat they went straight to the kitchen table, knowing that if they relaxed for a few minutes they wouldn't get up again and the marking would just pile up even worse. They set the work down and changed quickly into dry clothes. For appearance's sake they had their own rooms – if the superintendent found out that in reality they shared a bedroom, they would most likely be evicted. So just in case, Yami kept all his belongings in his room but slept in with Marik. The superintendent was already suspicious about them after once knocking on their unlocked door and finding them sitting close on the sofa, arms around each other's waists. He was prone to surprise visits and they didn't want to take any chances. Neither of them was paid very much and they couldn't afford to go looking for another flat.

"I'll take the essays, if you want to do the workbooks," Mr Ishtar – Marik now they were at home – suggested, to which Mr Atem – Yami – agreed, and they divvied up the workload, sitting opposite each other at ends of the table with papers strewn all over the table. For quite a while the only sounds in the flat were that of pens and paper rustling as they were turned over.

Eventually Yami set down his pen and stretched his hand out, which was beginning to cramp. He was about half done with the workbooks, which had to be taken in every two or so months for an updated mark on the pupils' progress. Marik glanced up at him for a moment then back down to work; he had gotten further through the essays than Yami had through the books, as his task was much more focussed than appraising each individual. He just had to work with the mark-scheme, though he was tired as well.

Yami stretched his arms and took off his tie, loosening a few buttons now they weren't at work. That held Marik's attention for slightly longer, much to Yami's amusement.

"I'm going to make some coffee, do you want any?"

"Please," Marik said, smiling up at him as he got up.

Marik took a little break as he watched Yami bustle about, eyes lazily drifting over him, resting his cheek on his hand. Yami sat back down, handing Marik's coffee – black and sugary, just the way he liked it – across to him. "What?" He smiled, as Marik kept watching him.

"Nothing," Marik smiled back, sipping and reaching across to squeeze Yami's hand for a moment.

"How much farther have we got to go?" Yami mused, squeezing back tightly. They surveyed their paper-strewn table, the piles only making sense to whoever had made them; one pile of papers, marked or not, looked much the same to another.

"Another hour or so?" Marik sighed. Yami glanced at the clock; it was already nine o'clock. This was going to take a while. He pinched the bridge of his nose, under his glasses.

"Order in?"

"I was hoping you'd say that," Marik beamed, leaning back in his chair to fetch the take-out menus from a drawer. "What do you feel like, seeing as neither of us can be bothered to cook?"

"Something really unhealthy," Yami muttered, cleaning his glasses on the hem of his shirt, they had accumulated quite a few smudges and specks of dirt over the course of the day.

"Burger World it is then," Marik grinned, and Yami got up to peer over his shoulder at the menu. They picked out their orders and Marik phoned them up to place them, one arm slipping stealthily around Yami's waist to stop him moving away. In return Yami put his arm around Marik's shoulders, raising his eyebrows. When Marik hung up he grinned at Yami.

"Any particular reason?" Yami smiled, glancing down to Marik's arm.

"We spend all day together and we're supposed to be professional," Marik grinned. "But we're not at work now."

"Ah, I see," Yami laughed, eyes sparkling as he leaned down to kiss him. Yami broke away after a few moments, not wanting to get distracted while they had so much work to do. Marik regretfully removed his hand from under Yami's shirt and let him go. "Later," he said with a smile, sitting back down.

"I suppose you're right," Marik muttered, vaguely irritated, taking up his pen again. Yami couldn't settle down to work effectively, however, and left to get a quick shower after disinterestedly looking through a few more workbooks, hoping that would focus him. While he was gone Marik powered through the marking, pouting slightly. He now had an extra incentive to finish the marking. Soon he had finished the essays and looked over to Yami's side of the table. There were only a couple of books left… he took a few and flipped through the pages, giving quick ticks on work completed and making a comment on the last page filled in. By and large the students were on track, which made him smile.

Feeling smug, Marik tidied up the table, clearing the work into neat piles at one end. He sipped his coffee, which was in danger of going cold, and smiled fondly when he saw Yami had completely forgotten to drink his. He set a fresh cup down on the table and waited for Yami to reappear, leaning back on the counter.

Yami stopped in the doorway when he came back, eyes wide and disbelieving. Marik chuckled and looked him up and down appreciatively. Yami was dressed in a simple black T-shirt and low-slung jeans, enhancing his skinny frame wonderfully, and his hair was messy from being towel-dried, not styled yet and sticking up all over the place.

"You did all the marking?" Yami said incredulously.

"_And_ got you a new cup of coffee," Marik said smugly.

"Oh, thanks. But – how fast did you have to work? I thought this was going to take hours still…"

Marik walked slowly over and put his hands on Yami's hips. "Any work can be completed with sufficient incentive," he said in a low voice, making Yami blush.

"Everything's done?" Yami said, apparently unable to take it in.

"Almost," Marik smirked and pressed their mouths together, kissing Yami hungrily. Yami made a sort of 'oof' noise in his throat and kissed him back, allowing Marik to pull him closer and sliding his arms around the taller man's neck, eyes closing. Marik had been right; working together all day and having to act professionally – meaning not touching in any way romantically – was a strain, and it felt good to know they could do this in the privacy of their home.

Of course, if Gozuburo Kaiba, the Headmaster, found out they were romantically involved, there was no question that they'd at the very least be suspended. They could even be fired if Gozuburo felt _that_ strongly about having a gay couple in his employ. So they either had to wait until they were home or sneak time together in the cupboard and pray no one walked in, or that they would be able to act innocently if they were found.

They felt their cares melting sway as they revelled in being able to touch, and kiss, and hold each other close. Marik's hands slipped under Yami's shirt and lightly explored, his reward Yami kissing him more hotly and running his hands through Marik's hair. Marik chuckled and started leading Yami out of the kitchen towards their bedroom, stumbling as they didn't want to stop holding and kissing each other.

Their doorbell rang.

"That's the food," Yami mumbled between kisses as Marik showed no signs of acknowledging the noise.

"So?"

Yami laughed and pulled back, sliding his hands down to Marik's chest to push him away a little. "_So_ we need to answer the door."

Marik heaved a tragic sigh. "I'll get changed and you get the door, then."

As Marik was walking past Yami he mischievously reached back and squeezed his arse, making Yami yelp and blush. Yami reordered his clothing and unlocked the door.

It was Téa , one of their pupils from school.

"Oh!" They said in unison, and Téa started blushing furiously, the order held awkwardly in her hands. They shuffled their feet, unsure what the etiquette was for meeting outside of school. Téa bit her lip and suddenly spoke in a rush. "I know we're not supposed to have jobs while we're in school, please don't tell the Headmaster Sir," she pleaded.

"Er – I won't," Yami said, putting his hands in his pockets nervously. "It's not a problem, really. Gozub—I mean, the Headmaster, he likes the students to be focussed on their studies. But I think it's good for you to have some experience at working."

"Thank you, Sir," Téa said. Their eyes dropped down to the order and the very obvious number two on the top and the awkwardness only increased.

"Ah," Yami muttered. "Yes, how much was it?"

She told him and he got out his wallet, looking through the notes. He was short, and went to recount it just to be sure. He had thought he had enough to pay for the order… But then he couldn't remember what he was counting to.

"Uh, sorry, how much do I owe you again?"

She told him again and he tried to hold that number in his mind, but it kept slipping away from him. He asked her again, forgetting that he had already asked before.

"S-Sir, you're ten short," Téa said hesitantly, after they had gone through this a few times. She looked _really_ uncomfortable now.

Yami looked down at his hands, which were shaking slightly. He couldn't meet her eyes as he asked, "I've asked you before, haven't I?"

"Yes, Sir," she said softly. "A-are you alright, Sir?"

He grimaced and turned away. "Marik," he called, much to Téa's mingled fangirl-joy and terror at what the much-scarier teacher would think of her having a job. "Have you got any cash? I'm… h-how much again?" He asked in a strangled voice, flushing.

"Ten, Sir," Téa said gently.

"Ten short," Yami called, looking away in shame.

"Yeah, hang on a moment," Marik called back, and reappeared from the bedroom wearing combat trousers and pulling a shirt on. Téa's jaw practically dropped at the sight and she had a real moment of panic wondering if she was going to have a nosebleed. He looked slightly surprised to see Téa at the door but his eyes went immediately to Yami, who was looking distraught and insecure. He wanted to hold him close but didn't dare with someone from school at the door, who might tell the Headmaster. So instead he put a tenner in Yami's hand, frowning slightly as he watched Yami pay her. Yami's hands were visibly shaking and Marik knew he'd had a bad episode just from that.

Yami muttered something about putting the food on plates and vanished into the kitchen with the order boxes, leaving Marik and Téa standing uneasily at the door. Téa seemed to want to ask something so Marik broke the silence for her.

"It's cheaper to flat-share," he explained.

She nodded and bit her lip before saying, "Sir, is – is Mr Atem alright? Sorry if it's too personal, but he really seemed…"

"He has a few issues with his memory," Marik said quietly, seriously. "It sometimes makes things… difficult, as you saw. He'll be alright in a little while."

"Does the Headmaster know?" Téa asked tentatively. Marik shook his head. "I won't tell him," Téa promised.

Marik gave her a lopsided smile. "And we won't tell him about your work. Thank you, Téa."

Téa stammered something about it not being any trouble.

"Hang on a minute, I've got your essay," Marik said suddenly and fetched it out for her. "Good work, full marks."

"Thank you, Sir," Téa smiled, tucking it into her jacket. "Well, I need to get my other deliveries done, so…"

"Ah yes, off you go," Marik said. "But, Téa. Yam—I mean, Mr Atem, I know he'd appreciate it if you acted like this never happened. He doesn't like people to know about it."

Téa nodded seriously. "Of course."

Marik smiled his thanks and closed the door as she turned away. When Marik found Yami in the kitchen he put his arms around the other man's waist, kissing his cheek. He was pale and trembling, looking like he was on the verge of tears.

"It's alright," Marik murmured gently, kissing him again. "It's all fine."

"I forgot to take my medication this morning," Yami mumbled, hugging Marik's arms tightly.

"Téa said she wouldn't tell anyone," Marik said, lifting a hand to stroke Yami's hair out of his face. "She's a good girl, she'll keep her word. Are you feeling better now?"

Yami was about to answer when he looked at the plates on the side with burgers and chips laid out on them, the fridge ajar. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, obviously trying to remember what it was he had been doing. Marik said nothing and let him think, knowing that prompting him would just make him more upset.

"Ketchup?" Yami said to himself questioningly, then nodded. "Ketchup." He sounded sure this time. Marik disengaged his arms with a smile and another kiss to Yami's cheek, letting him go get the bottle. They carried their plates into the living room and Marik switched on the TV to watch while they ate; neither felt like spending more time at the kitchen table after a full day of work in the school and the time they had spent marking. Their line of work tended to make desks look unappealing.

"Nicely unhealthy," Yami said, flashing Marik a faltering smile as they ate.

When they had finished Marik put his arm around Yami's shoulders and they settled to watch a bit of mindless television. Neither was really paying much attention to the soap's plot, if there was one, and just relaxed, Yami in particular after his episode.

"I'm really glad I'm with you," Yami said softly during an ad break, looking up at Marik with a gentle intensity in his expression.

Surprised and pleased, Marik slipped his arm down around Yami's waist and pulled him closer. "I'm glad I'm with you, too."

"If that had happened while I was on my own," Yami said, "I don't know if I could have dealt with it. Thank you."

"It's no problem," Marik smiled. "I care about you, Yami." So saying, he tilted Yami's chin up and tenderly kissed him. Yami kissed him back fervently, hands grasping at his shirt. Soon they felt the stirrings of desire and pulled each other closer, Yami's episode happily forgotten. The past few nights – more like a week or so, really – they had been too tired to do anything but flop into bed and fall asleep when they got back from work. But tonight they felt awake enough, and happy enough, to take it further.

Yami kissed a sweet line from Marik's jaw down the side of his neck to the dip in his collarbone, making Marik's hands wander down Yami's back in a slow caress, down to the backs of his thighs to pull him bodily closer.

"Shall we take this to the bedroom?" Marik murmured in Yami's ear as Yami made a move to straddle his thighs, making Yami shiver pleasurably.

"I'm very tempted, very tempted indeed, to say let's do it right here on the sofa, but we don't want to be interrupted, do we," Yami grinned.

"Interrupted?" Marik smiled, mouthing at Yami's ear and squeezing his thighs.

Yami took some of the skin of Marik's neck in his mouth and sucked on it gently, teasing the hot flesh with his tongue and teeth, making Marik's head fall back in pleasure to expose more of his neck as his hands slid back up Yami's legs to grasp his hips and pull him onto his lap.

"Interrupted by the neighbours complaining about the sofa banging into the floor," Yami grinned.

"They'll just complain about the headboard slamming into the wall," Marik murmured back seductively, eyes hot and locked with his own, heat flooding Yami's body. He moaned under his breath and shimmied forward until their hips locked together, making Marik draw in a hiss of breath, a wide grin stretching his lips.

There was a knock at the door and they froze as if someone could see them. Whoever it was knocked again, and Marik sighed.

"I'll get it."

Yami clambered off him regretfully and retired to the bedroom with a lingering, inviting glance that made Marik's heart race. He quickly checked his clothing – Yami had quick hands and a habit of undressing him without him realising – and finding everything in order he opened the door.

Téa was standing there again with an awkward smile and a take-out box.

"Hello," Marik said, wondering what she was doing back again. "I hate to tell you that you've had a wasted trip, but we didn't order anything else."

"No, I know," Téa said, grinning briefly. "I bought this for Mr Atem. I hope he's feeling better?"

A brief image of Yami as he probably was right now, sitting on their bed semi-naked and waiting for Marik to help him make the headboard slam, flitted into Marik's mind and he smiled lazily.

"Yes, he's feeling much better now, thank you. And thank you for the gift, it's most kind."

She handed it to him and he opened the box, peering inside. It was the Burger World specialty dessert, a banana split with extra toffee and white chocolate sauce. Marik didn't think Téa knew it was Yami's favourite take-out dessert. But then again, she might have had access to customer records, and now she knew the address to look up…

"Thank you," he said again, touched that she had made the effort. "Yam—Mr Atem will be very grateful for your concern, I know he will. He'd come to thank you, but he's – er – resting."

"Oh, of course! I imagine his condition must make him very tired." Téa said sympathetically. "Well, you're welcome. Oh, Sir – you've got something on your neck."

"Hm?" Marik lifted a hand and fingered the red mark Yami had left there. "Oh, right. Well, thank you again."

She beamed. "I really _do_ hope he's alright," she gushed.

Marik smiled. "Goodnight, Téa. Thanks again."

She waved and he saw her head back to the lift as he closed and locked the door. He put the dessert in the fridge and strode quickly into the bedroom. He grinned. Yami was indeed stretched out semi-naked on the bed, thumb teasingly tucked under his jeans' waistband as he watched Marik open the door with half-lidded eyes. Marik knew him so well. He pulled his shirt over his head and lay next to Yami, running an appreciative hand down his bare chest.

"Who was at the door?"

"Téa," Marik said. "I think she's got a crush on you, you know. She got you the banana special as a sort of 'get well' present."

"How nice," Yami smiled, hand toying with his jeans' button as Marik's hand caressed his chest. "But unfortunately for her, I'm taken."

"You will be shortly," Marik murmured in Yami's ear, making hot desire rush through him.

-x-x-x-

In the lift, Téa was ringing Miho.

"Miho, you'll never guess what just happened," she said excitedly when the other girl picked up.

"What?"

"I was doing a delivery, and guess what! Ishtar and Atem are roommates!"

Miho squealed excitedly.

"And there was so much bromance it was _amazing_," Téa continued. "Oh, oh! And Ishtar's got a love-bite on his neck! And it was just them in the flat!"

Téa had to hold her mobile away from her ear, Miho's answering squeal was so loud.

* * *

><p>Well, hope that silliness cheered you guys up as much as it cheered me up. :)<p> 


End file.
